A New Companion
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: They find a new companion in a storm who's looking for paradise just like them, Sorry I stink at summaries. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. chapter one

A New Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain.

Angel laid on the ground covered in snow; her dark brown fur was ruffled and rigid. She hadn't eaten in a matter of days and there was no water around to drink. All she had was the snow. It was her only way to return liquid to her body. Who knows where it's been though. The snow was already freezing her enough as it was, but it wasn't helping that there was now cold rain pouring over top of her.

Angel stood back up trying to fight the storm but she kept collapsing because she was so weak. She sensed someone was coming towards her at a quick speed. Something fell overtop of her. Angel jumped to her feet defensively just as the rain stopped. There were four wolves staring back at her. "What do you want?" She growled.

"We were just passing through." The white one answered. "Anyways what are you doing out here laying in the snow?"

Angel looked taken aback by the question. "I'm finding paradise." She said rolling her eyes and turning to a human. She flipped her chestnut hair over a shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"Well you're not getting anywhere like that now are you?" A black furred wolf exclaimed sarcastically as he turned human. He ran his fingers through his blond hair.

Angel walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. "Who are you to talk to me like that, there's no food or water out here to drink and you just find some way to criticize the way I'm barely living."

"It doesn't look like you're barely living to me." He had a smirk on his face. "I'm Tsume."

Angel looked down embarrassed. "Well," she lifted her spirits once more. "I'm Angel."

"Angel, you don't look like an angel." Tsume smirked again.

"Do you have to criticize everything I say?" Angel yelled trying to push him but she couldn't muster the strength. "Anyways she turned her attention to the other three, what are your guys names?"

"I'm Toboe." A girlish looking boy said holding out his hand.

"I'm Hige." A boy with a collar said smiling rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Kiba." The wild haired boy said emotionlessly.

Angel pulled her jacket closer. "I'm pretty sure there's a town not too far ahead, we should take shelter there." She said trying to get them to come along.

Angel began walking North towards the town. She collapsed though. Hige helped her up. "Are you okay?" He said looking concerned.

"I'm fine." Angel said, "Just weak."

"Kinda think about it, we haven't had food in a while either." Hige said hearing his stomach growl.

"Is food and girls all you can think about?" Tsume said angrily. "I thought you wanted to go to paradise, not the city."

"All that stuff's in paradise." Hige said imagining it.

"Snap out of it Hige, we're not in paradise yet." Kiba said from behind him.

Angel stared up at Hige. _They're so strong as a pack but as individuals I see them getting nowhere. They stick so close together as a pack just like my old one. _Angel thought smiling to herself warily.

"So, you guys have your own little pack, is there any space open for me?" Angel joked.

Hige looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure there is, we always need a new companion, because someone's always roaming off." He said looking to Kiba really quick.

"My pack kind of abandoned me because I was too stubborn to stop looking for paradise. Of course I still am just as stubborn."

A/N: I didn't really know how to end that but I think I did an okay job; it just came to me while I was in my car. So I had to write it down ASAP. You guys know wat I mean. Anyways read and review I beg, tell me your ideas, thoughts and pairs, I shall make a few more characters though in the next chapter. NO FLAMES, I do not appreciate those. And I also apologize if I made anybody really out of character.

Luv ya,

Angelofdarkness


	2. chapter two

A New Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

A/N: Thank you all of my reviewers, I am quite sorry I colored Tsume wrong, please forgive me.

Angel sat in the sewer avoiding the sewer crap floating down the middle of the runway. "Think you could have found a little less smelly and clean place?" She said staring to Kiba.

"It's better than nothing isn't it?" Kiba stated throwing a piece of meat at her.

"Of course." She said catching the piece of meat. Angel ripped into the piece of meat that looked like heaven to her. She looked up everyone was staring at her. Angel dabbed her mouth with the inside of her jacket. "Have you..." She paused for a moment thinking of what to say, "Have you never seen a hungry girl before is it just a custom for your pack to star at me while I eat."

Toboe stared back down at the meat sitting on his lap. "We're just not used to having a female in our pack that much." He said innocently.

Angel leaned back against the sewer wall. Her black mini skirt slid up a little more on her legs. She rose up a little and pulled it down. She felt something crawl behind her back. Angel jumped up cowardly and saw a rat staring back at her. "A rat." She screeched, jumping behind Hige.

Hige stared behind him. Tsume answered for him. "Don't tell me you're scared of a little rat." He rolled his eyes and picked up the rat by its tail and threw it in the sewer water.

"Those things have rabies you know, my god do you want to have rabies Tsume?" Angel smirked. "Be a rapid dog."

"Shut up." Tsume snapped pushing Hige out of the way. "Are you trying to start something with me Angel?"

"Who said I was trying to start something with you, I just made a remark." Angel said climbing up the ladder and slamming open the sewer lid. She climbed out and threw the lid back on it.

What is his problem? All I did was make a simple remark. She thought kicking over a trashcan. Then she felt how cold it was outside again because her legs weren't numb anymore. She pulled out a little bit of money from her jacket pocket and counted it out. "That will buy me a pair of jeans." She whispered. She looked into one of the glass windows of a shop and went in. She found herself a pair of flared blue jeans and bought them. 

Angel stared up from her shopping bag and ran into someone accidentally. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The male said helping her up. Then he stared at Angel face to face. "Angel?" He said brushing back his black hair from his blue eyes.

"Leo." She said letting go of his hand purposely. She stood up quickly and dusted herself of rather quickly. "What are you doing here?" Angel said viciously.

"I happen to live here Angel." He said staring Angel in the eyes.

"With, Yvonne?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yvonne and my daughter Maria."

"You've got to be joking me, you two have been together like a grand total of two months, and you already have a kid." Angel felt the tears well up in her eyes. "That means she was pregnant when we were dating." Angel raised her hand from her side and slapped him as hard as she could. "You're a cold hearted senseless jerk and you call yourself a pack leader." She screamed running off into one of the allies near by hoping he wouldn't follow her.

Angel's usual bright face had lost its color from her crying. "Angel." She heard being yelled from a somewhat familiar voice. Angel raised her head from her knees and looked over down the corner of the ally. "Are you okay?" Hige said running to her side.

Angel shook her head back in forth saying no. "What's wrong?"

"Something just happened that's all." She said falling into Hige's arms. Hige comforted her as she sat there crying.

"We should get back the others are worried." Hige said standing up.

Angel tried to move her legs but she couldn't move them at all. "I can't move my legs." She cried.

Hige picked her and her bag up off of the ground. "Don't worry." He said as he began to make their way back to the sewers.

A/n: I'm not sure if I spelled half of the stuff in that chapter right, but I tried. So what do you think should happen seriously, I'm so stuck right now. Oh yes, I also would like to know whom you think Angel should end up with. Anything else you can add in your review. Another thing, I want 2 reviews for this chapter before I even update another one, so enjoy.


	3. chapter three

A New Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

A/N: Again I apologize for saying Tsume was black. I didn't think to look in my magazine before I typed that chapter. Oh yes, Angle538 (I hope I got your name right, I'm offline so I really can't see your name right now) thank you for giving me your ideas, I will gladly use them. Thank you so so so so much.

Angel sat back down on the ground in the sewer and leaned against the wall once more. Hopefully a rat wouldn't crawl behind her again. She began to get an immense headache. "Where were you?" Tsume said looking over to her.

"Do you feel that that's your business Tsume?" Angel said crossing her arms. "I don't think that it is."

"Well, I'd like to know because everyone was worried."

"You've known me for like a grand total of a day and you feel it's your business to know where I am every second." Angel arched an eyebrow. "You're like an over protective boy friend."

"Just go to sleep." Kiba said cutting in to the conversation and shutting them up.

Angel closed her eyes but didn't go to sleep. She didn't want to stay with Tsume if he was going to treat her like the way he was. Of course she got along with everyone else but him. She opened her eyes and stared around to everyone, they seemed like they were sleeping. _Now for the runaway. _She thought getting up and looking one last time before she left.

Angel climbed up the ladder and opened it as quietly as she could and climbed out. She picked it up and laid it back onto the hole in the ground. (Just so you know I've never been in a sewer so if I don't describe it right I'm sorry, but I don't really feel the need to be in a sewer if you know what I mean.) Angel pulled her jacket closer as the snow began to fall from the sky. It had gotten even colder since earlier that night. Was there a rest stop in this town? "I hope there's a rest stop." She mumbled.

Something touched her back. _What if it's one of those thugs, or rapist or, murderers? _She thought slapping her hand to the object behind her. Then she saw who it was. "Hige, god you scared the crap of me." Angel sighed in relief.

"Where were you going, I mean no one leaves in the middle of the night when you're going to sleep." Hige said. He rubbed his cheek. "Gosh you have a hard hit, I mean I can still feel you slapping me." He smiled. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." Angel answered bluntly.

"I think you should talk about it with somebody. When you hold all that stuff in it starts to get to you." Hige said resting an arm on her shoulder as they walked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She said plopping down on a bench.

"I want to ask you a question first." He said staring into her eyes.

"Shoot." She said smiling stupidly.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"I was crying because...well I ran into my ex boyfriend from my last pack. And I found out his girlfriend was pregnant with a child before I even dated him. They just started dating two months ago though. It just really hurt me to even know that." Angel wiped a dangling tear that wouldn't fall from her eye. "I'll tell you about my past, as long as you promise to tell none of the others."

"I promise." Hige said truthfully.

"Well when I was a cub my parents were slaughtered off by man so I vowed to take revenge upon humans. Naturally that never happened but, I met others that the same thing that happened to them and together we formed a pack. That was when I was about fifteen though. I had lived for about ten years as a stray though, but everyone did think I was a dog. I passed pretty well on that test. Of course on the other hand when I turned seventeen I wanted to go look for paradise, I had heard so many stories of how beautiful it was and everything. Everyone in my pack disagreed they were too afraid to take the risk of traveling there and seeing it." Angel smiled pitifully. "So after a while they disowned me, and then you guys found me. I know it's not much of a past but that's about all that ever happened during my life."

"I'm so sorry, such a tragic past."

"No not tragic. Just sad." Angel responded. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I never actually got to know my family." She felt like water was flowing down her face. Angel reached her hand to her cheek; sure enough there was water trailing down it.

Hige raised his hand to her face and brushed away her tears. Angel just collapsed into tears. Hige just held her in his arms letting her cry. "I think we should get back." Angel said wiping the last of her tears off of her face.

"Yeah, I agree." Hige said smiling.

Angel and Hige walked back to the sewer hole. "So are we heading out tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"The sooner, the better." Angel mumbled crawling in to the sewer again. This time around she actually went to sleep.

Violent shaking in her dream woke her up. Angel's eyes fluttered open. "What?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Time to leave." Toboe said getting up from beside her.

"Well thank you for informing me Toboe." Angel smiled and got up. "Kiba where are we going?"

"Paradise." He said sarcastically.

"You mean, no rest stops?" Angel bobbed her head to the side. "I mean sometimes people do have to go pee."

"I'm aware of that, that would be the only reason we would stop." He said rubbing his head as though he had a headache.

"Okay." Angel said, "Now turn around, I'm changing into jeans."

Everyone turned around. Angel dropped her skirt to the ground all though she didn't mean to. Then she slid into the jeans. "Okay I'm done." She said slapping some of the goop off of her skirt onto her jeans.

"Come on." Toboe said grabbing her hand and leading her to the ladder.

"Thank you Toboe." She said climbing up.

Tsume stared over to Angel. "I hope you don't expect us to do that every time you change." He said rolling his eyes.

"Actually I do." Angel said.

"Well, I'm not going to." He stated back to her.

"What's your problem?" Angel burst out. "Do you have to say anything and everything possible to annoy me in any way at all?"

"Maybe." Tsume smirked, he liked seeing her angry, it was amusing.

"If that's how it's going to be I'm leaving and don't bother to come looking for me." Angel yelled running across the street if you could call it that, it seemed deserted.

Angel wiped the tears from her eyes. (I'm sorry I make her cry soooo much, but tell me if it annoys you and I'll try to stop.) "What's his problem?" She growled. "Oh, I just can't stand him."

A hand clasped around her mouth and threw her into an ally. She howled (actually) with pain as her arm was thrown on to a knife. "Help me." She cried trying to regain wolf form.

A/N: I'm not so sure about that ending but it works for me. Anyways hopefully you all know what to do. Oh yes if I do put people out of character I sincerely apologize.


	4. chapter four

A New Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

A/N: I'm sorry to the person I sent the e-mail to saying I updated, I was thinking of the other site I post this on.

Angel grabbed the handle of the knife through her arm and hissed with pain as she pulled it out. "Damn that hurts." She said closing her eyes for a split second.

Angel looked up at her captor who was covered in shadows. "Who the hell do you think you are to throw me into an ally." She yelled standing up.

Her captor came into the light. "I wasn't joking when I said don't come back Angel."

Angel recognized the face. "Axel, what the hell." Angel cried. "I didn't know you were here. Honest, I didn't run into Leo on purpose. All I was doing was buying a pair of jeans so my legs wouldn't go numb."

"Like hell you were." He yelled slapping her back onto the ground.

Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to get herself back up. "Stop it Axel." She heard Yvonne's voice shout from behind her.

Axel's brow arched for a moment then became normal. "Yes Yvonne."

"I want to take care of her myself." Yvonne said grinning.

Yvonne changed into her wolf form rather quickly and rushed towards Angel. Angel transformed quickly and was thrown to the ground once more. Angel growled viciously as Yvonne tried ripping at her throat. Angel kicked at Yvonne but her claws were sunk so deep into her skin she couldn't remove them or throw Yvonne off of her.

Suddenly Yvonne was thrown off of her. Angel jumped up from the ground and saw Kiba in his wolf form growling at Yvonne. Angel transformed back and looked at the condition of Yvonne. She had a long gash along her stomach from Angel but there were really no other injuries. "Are you okay Angel?" Kiba asked turning back to his human form.

"No thanks to you." She said smiling. Then Axel came charging towards Angel. Then Tsume literally came out of nowhere and punched him smack in the face. Axel fell to the ground unconscious.

"Don't tell me we're going to have to fight all your captors for you because you are too weak." Tsume said smirking.

"No." Angel burst out. "You don't know Yvonne's she's quite hard to beat, if you don't believe me why don't you try fighting her yourself. I'm sure you could kill her with one punch." She said raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Yeah. I'm sure if you tried hard enough so could you." Tsume stated back.

"I enjoy being weak except in some cases." Angel yawned. "Then when they think I'm dead...Strike!" She said throwing her fist into the air.

"Okay." Toboe said raising his arms in the air yawning. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll remember that next time I get into a fight with someone."

"I can tell right now you need to be trained." Tsume said looking at Angel.

"Really Tsume." Angel said, "How do you expect to do that when we're going to paradise."

"I'll just surprise you." He said smirking stupidly. "It's the easiest way to make you stronger rather than train like others do."

"Look's like someone's crushing." Hige said laughing at Tsume.

"Shut up you stupid idiot." Tsume yelled stomping a foot on the ground.

"Now boys, don't fight." Angel said stepping between the two of them.

"Oh, shut up yourself Angel." Tsume said backing away from Hige.

"Guys, not to sound pushing or anything," Toboe said looking to the two wolves lying on the ground. "But, I think I'd rather leave before they wake up."

"Come on everyone, let's go." Kiba said running out into the street.

Angel ran out into the street. Hige ran next to her. "Excuse me." Hige said as his stomach growled loudly.

Angel just burst out into laughs. "Are we eating any time soon." He said rubbing stomach.

A/N: So what'd everyone think of that chapter; I just want to tell everyone, sorry if it takes a little while to update from now on because I got school. Sticks out tongue It sucks being a freshman homework galore and no possible way to move in the hallways. Any ways enough about that any ideas, is desperately about to run out of ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain

A/N: I'm ALIVE, who knew since it has been well over a year or two and I greatly apologize, you could say writers block lasts long periods of time for me…plus I have no way of seeing the show. There is my pitiful excuse for this update.

Chapter 5

Angel ripped into a piece of meat as soon as it was given to her. She didn't care if they looked at her, she was hungry and they'd deal with it. She stared around at Toboe, Tsume, Hige, and Kiba they were ripping into their meat as though it had been days since they had eaten. Though it had only been one.

She wiped the blood from her lips as she finished the raw piece of meat. "So umm…I'm sorry that you guys had to rescue me or whatever you want to call it." Angel said turning away from them tapping her fingers together. "I'm going to go outside for a few minutes if you guys need me."

Angel sat on the broken window ledge and then jumped from it. She felt her knees buckle under her when she landed and she collapsed. She slid her back into the building and held up her corset just enough to see the damage that Yvonne had caused to her. There were deep claw marks imbedded in her stomach. Then she felt a little pain from her neck and placed a hand on it. Angel hissed in pain, Yvonne must have scratched her there without her knowing about it.

"You okay?" She heard Kiba's voice say from above her. Angel stared up and watched him jump down.

"I'm fine." She said grabbing a wad of snow from the ground and pressing it against her neck hoping to numb just a little bit of the pain she was feeling. The snow started to melt from her body heat. And water began to run down her white blood-stained corset. She took in a deep sigh and waited for Kiba to sit down next to her. "Kiba, why'd you take me in to your pack?"

"I don't know," Kiba said sitting next to her. "You're different from everyone else…I'm not sure why you're so different though."

"I'm different, who knew?" Angel smirked, "I mean I can only turn into a wolf and have heightened senses and all of that jazz."

"What made you decide to join the pack?" He looked to her his blue eyes curious.

"Lonely I guess." She looked down at her red hands. "You guys saw me out there. I most likely would've died."

"I'm going to head back up there…are you coming?" Angel said getting up from the ground and holding her hand up for Kiba.

"I'll be up there in a few minutes." He said staring down to his feet.

Angel gave herself a smile. She leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Kiba's cheek, "cheer up, you look so sad." Then she crouched and jumped back up to the window ledge. "Man, its cold outside." She said to the others who were huddled around a heater. "Wait a minute where's Tsume?" She was knocked to the ground a few seconds later. A gray wolf was pinning her to the ground. "Is that how it goes?" She gave him a wicked smile and stared him hard in the eyes. Quickly she changed to her wolf form. Her snarling mass of brown fur threw him off of her in a second.

"Surprised?" Tsume grinned as he began to circle around Angel. Hige and Toboe were watching from the heater trying to avoid contact.

"Not really," Angel's eyes followed his movements around her. He charged forward at her and hit her directly in her stomach. Angel yelped in pain and changed back to her other form quickly. She laid a hand on it, "That hurt." She growled running forward and throwing his wolf body against the wall.

"So I have to get you angry in order to fight better?" Tsume changed back and got up off of the ground. "I don't have a problem making you angry, it's quite entertaining."

"Speak for yourself," Angel said raising an eyebrow as though she were challenging him. She was about to attack him again when Kiba pushed her back against the wall.

"Stop fighting, both of you." He said releasing Angel's shoulders.

"You're not the boss of me," Tsume growled shoving past Kiba to stare Angel in the face. "You are going to be a better fighter if you're going to stay in this pack." He said the tone of his voice said he was annoyed.

"Well, you're not the boss of me either Tsume," Angel shouted.

"Now c'mon guys there no sense in arguing over such a stupid little thing." Hige said.

"Stay out of it," Angel snapped to him. Then she spotted Toboe on the other side of the room the expression on his face was that of an upset child. She took in a deep breath and turned around clinching her fists. "I'm leaving." She said roughly before jumping off the window ledge and out into the cold winter night.

A/N: Was that an OK update, it would be longer but I just feel like stopping it there. I have a few ideas left and plan to use them in the next chapter, but any of your guys would help as well, remember, NO FLAMES. Sorry, I just don't like flames.

Luv ya,

Angelofdarkness1566


End file.
